An accelerating structure is a critical component of particle accelerators for medical, security, industrial and scientific applications. Standing-wave side-coupled accelerating structures are used where available RF power is at a premium, while average current is high and average power lost in the structure is high. These structures are expensive to manufacture and typically require a circulator; a device that diverts structure-reflected power away from RF source, klystron or magnetron.